Black Reaper
by prittyvenus
Summary: years after the fall of Grim Reaper Staffing Association, Agent 14973 Sutcliff, Grell's only daughter must go to the past to stop the Black Film from infecting the reapers and humans to becoming demons and monster. (Warning: this story contains strong language, violent and MPreg(male pregnancy) it's not recommended for young readers.
1. Chapter 1

**_The night you died was the night my journey began… I saw your cinematic records it was the only thing I have left of you… the night you ran down the streets of London carrying me in your arm… You just gave birth to me, you want to protect me, but you couldn't. Can't you? That's why you left me… You dropped me off at Undertaker's door step and covered me with your red coat so I won't get cold… I still remember the words you told Undertaker when he opened the door…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Take her" you said "take her and make shore they don't find her." Then you ran without saying good bye to me… you ran until you got pierced in the stomach by him…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Will, why? Why did you…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't give me that sadistic mentality. Where is the child?" He roared with his red glowing eyes. "The new order must be made. That child is a threat to all of us."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I won't let you." Through Will's anger he slapped you forcing you to cry. Then he detracted his death scythe and stabbed you in the chest. Your records flew into the wind and found its way to me. Rain began to pour on your dead body._**

 ** _"_** ** _Grell Sutcliff, Your child will be found and will kill those who get in our way."_**

Chapter 1 That Reaper, Her Beginning

I woke in my dorm room sitting next to the window with my father's picture in my hand. I held it tightly to my chest. Then I heard a knock on the door and a voice called out. "Agent 14973, please report to headquarters. You have an assignment."

"I'm coming." I yelled. I went to the mirror and fix up my long black hair to a bun. I looked so much like him except for my hair. Then I grab my contacts and put them on. I try to put on a smile but I can't. I put the picture on a small table next to an urn. I put two of my fingers on my lips then put placed them on photo. "I missed you." Then another knock came and the voice yelled louder.

"Agent 14973…"

"I said I'm coming!" I grabbed my coat from my closet and opened the door. There stands one of my superiors a middle aged man with gray hair and a plump figure. "Mr. Morgan, why do you always have to by those numbers? I'm not an object and I have a name."

With an angry face, he looked at me and said "Don't give that. I am here to take you to headquarters."

I hated not being trusted and I always have a way to defend myself "Look I'm not some little kid. I can go to headquarters on my own. I don't need a nanny to hold my hand."

"Do as he says." Said a calm voice; then out of the dorm hallway steps in Undertaker in his reaper uniform.

"Papa, stay out of this."

"Control yourself; your eyes are glowing red." I took a big breath and counted from 1 to 5 until my eyes went back to original yellowish green color.

"This is the only survivor of that incident in London." Morgan reminded Undertaker.

"Yes, her father was killed by the leader of the infected reapers. We had to flee the country because it became too dangerous."

"Yeah, you even went out of retirement to take care of me." I added.

Mr. Morgan cleared his throat and said "We must get going, the board members must not be kept waiting."

"I hate him." I complained to Undertaker. "Why do I have to go through this every day?" Undertaker did not say a word to me. We walked to the hallway to the main elevator and scanned out our IDs. When the elevator doors opened my co-workers Ted and Greg came out

Ted greeted holding up his death scythe. "Hey there Red eyes, what's up?"

"Hi Greg, how's it going?" I asked.

"Good, we're just fine." As they walked away from the elevator Mr. Morgan said

"There is no time for that young lady." He pulled my coat sleeve and pulled me in to the elevator.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Mr. Morgan swiped his keycard and a voice spoke "What will be your floor sir?"

"B 37"

As the elevator began to move I took a deep breath and asked "Papa, why am I not trust worthy? I feel more like a threat."

Mr. Morgan looked at me and answered "It's because of your blood.'' Then he pointed at me and said "As long that demon blood runs through your veins, you can't be trusted."

"Papa" I pleaded. Undertaker sighed and said

"That was harsh Theodore."

"What?"

"That's my daughter you are talking too and she don't like to be called a demon."

"Undertaker, are you forgetting who is in charge around here?"

"Yes, and aren't you forgetting who's the one selected her for this mission? She is still a half breed after all." That when I got curious.

"What is this mission?"

Before Mr. Morgan said another word Undertaker said "It's classified. Only the people of the higher up can tell you."

"I see. Is it that classified?"

"Afraid so even I don't know the details." We stood quiet for a while till the elevator slowed to a stop. As the elevator rang and said our floor, we walked to a long hallway made of cement and concrete.

"It's been twenty years since the fall of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association." Undertaker told Mr. Morgan.

"I know what happen, because of the Infected Reapers killing and infecting other reapers we have to go underground." "Is there a reason why you guys are sending me on this mission?" I asked.

"That's none of your business young lady." Mr. Morgan answered.

Undertaker looked at me with his serious face. "What papa, please don't look at me like that."

"I know you don't like to be kept in the dark, but you need to be patient."

"I know that, It's just I tired of all the bull shit I've been getting."

"Calm yourself 14973, this attitude of yours is becoming out of hand."

"Theodore let me talk to her. She listens to me more than anyone else." Mr. Morgan staid quiet, we stop to finish the conversation. "Sweetie, What is it? What's bothering you?" I looked back at my past missions and assignments seeing the other reapers make fun of me and abused me cause of my demon side. How I was alone with no one to protect me. It makes me so mad and sad that it's frustrating. Undertaker gave me a hug to calm me down. "It's ok honey. If the past bothers you that much, you can talk to me about it. I'm here for you."

"I hate it when you read me like an open book. Thanks for calming me down." I smiled at him knowing that everything will be ok.

"Undertaker, Is really necessary to baby her like that? She is a half breed after all." Mr. Morgan complained

"Don't go there Theodore. She has the capability to kill the reapers if she wanted to."

"But that when she not monitored by the reapers."

"Yes, if the reapers keep bullying her around, she will attack them."

"That's why she constant surveillance."

"You're not getting my point Theodore."

"Those born with demon blood are not to be trusted Undertaker. When are you going to understand that?"

"You are raciest Bastard." I said to break up the fight. "You think that I'm not here." My eyes went red and my voice started to change. "Well guess what? You can do this mission on your own. You don't need me if you don't want me here."

"Sutcliff…"

"I'm going back to my dorm!" I yelled as I turned and walked away.

"Agent 14973 you get back here!" Morgan yelled.

Undertaker pulled Morgan away and shook his head. "Let it go Theodore. She is not going listen to you after what you said."

"What can we do? The board members are not going to except this."

"Let me calm her down. She my step daughter and I am what she has left."


	2. Chapter 2

That reaper, her beginning chapter 2

As I waited for the elevator memories of my past kept running through my mind. The one memory I hated to see was at the reaper academy where I was bullied. All the other reapers started hitting and pushing me around. I cried when they called me a demon. I don't remember much of the time I snap and attacked my attackers. As soon as undertaker came to pick me up I cried "I'm sorry" in his arms. Painful as my emotions are, I hated myself and everyone around me. Undertaker is all I have he took me in when dad gave me up to protect me. I can't help myself from being angry at them. They don't know me and they don't want to know me. All they want to do is judge people no matter what they are. My demonic powers started to steer in side of me. Feeling myself changing then a voice called out to me.

"Sweetheart, wake up!" As I feel my powers break and I was back to normal. I looked around and I saw undertaker and Mr. Morgan right behind me. "Are you alright? You were going through your transformations again."

I look at him and said "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Mr. Morgan looked frighten he was sweating bullets. As tried to calm him by fixing his tie and glasses. "Well then shall we go to headquarters?"

With a heavy sigh I walk over to them and we walked back to the hallway. We were all quiet we didn't say a word to each other. My mind was in circles I was not myself. I felt like a prisoner. A half breed reaper without a name. I was known as a number. I'm an outcast, a monster. All I want in this world is to be free to have a name a place where I can be myself. But that's all a dream, a wish that will never come true.

At last we made it to the engine room. The loud turbine engine is what gives the head quarter's power. It's always handled by humans who swore secrecy to the reaper society. The humans here are protected due to the black film can infect them too. They become monsters as Reapers becomes demons once infected. We went across the mettle bridge over the turbine and went down the mingle stairs to the edge of the room. Then we walked across another bridge to a secure door that says "boiler room".

"I don't know how you can handle this noise." Mr. Morgan said as he pushed in the key codes.

When the door opened we were greeted by a female secretary. "Hello, do you have an appointment?"

As the door closed Mr. Morgan show off his ID and says "A missions briefing for Agent 14973 with the head director."

The secretary looked at me and said "Can I see you're ID, miss?" Mr. Morgan looked at her sternly. "I'm sorry sir, but it is protocol to see all IDs went entry." I and my dad showed our IDs and she quickly looked in to the computer. "Basement Floor 39, room 3903. I'll let the director know that you're on your way." As Mr. Morgan walked away secretary whispered "What an ass-hole."

I looked at her and said "Tell me about it."

"Now girls this isn't the best time for this." Dad said to us as he was walking away.

I waved goodbye to the secretary and catch up the guys at the elevator hallway.

"I don't know why the reapers don't know how to treat their superiors." Mr. Morgan complained.

"She's just doing her job." My dad told him. He soon looked at me and notices me smile. Smiling at me he said, "You look like Grell when you smile."

My expression changed to sadness when he said "Grell". "I know dad, I missed him."

Dad soon held me to keep me from changing. When the elevator arrived he covered me to keep the other reapers in the elevator from seeing me. He took me to the elevator with Mr. Morgan and released me.

I stood calm waiting as the other reapers looked at me strangely. I paid them no mind even when the reapers left to their floors and other reapers got on.

On our floor, Mr. Morgan wrestled out of the elevator with me lagging behind I overheard one reaper calling "half breed!"

"Fuck you!" I answered back along with my middle finger as the door closes.

"Sweet heart that wasn't very nice." Dad scolds me.

"Well they started it."

"Just ignore them. They're just asking for a fight."

"Dad, I'm not. I am not going to run away."

My dad grabbed my shoulders and asked "Do you ever think about your mother, Grell?"

"Yes I do dad. But I won't allow myself to be taken advantage of just because of my demonic side. I'm standing up for myself because that what I know my mom will want from me. I am..."

Mr. Morgan interrupted "A half breed and always a half breed. That is what you are 14973."

I looked at him with my red eyes. "You're racist bastard."

"Let it go sweetheart." Dad said as he held me back.

"But dad he started it."

"Let it go." He whispered.

"I can't." I told him. "I'm not going to let him treat me this way. I'm more than some half breed and I don't want to be treated this way."

Dad said "I know sweetie. But you have to do this mission."

I shook my head I knew this is wrong. "No dad, I had enough. I am not going to be disrespected anymore. Not by anyone."

I turned to the elevator door and pressed the up button and looked at my dad's disappointed face.

"Leave her." said Mr. Morgan "She not worthy of the job."

"Because you make her feel that way, Mr. Morgan." said a female voice. "I warned you, she is a delicate case. Any little thing will spark her demonic side, and we need all the reapers we can get."

Mr. Morgan growled "I can't believe I trust myself with a half breed."

The female walked behind me and apologized. "I'm sorry if Mr. Morgan insulted you about lineage. But we need your help on this mission."

"She is not going to do this!" yelled Mr. Morgan.

"SHUSH!" she yelled back. "You are no help at all. Due to Grell's infection, she became immune to the infectious black film! We need her for this mission!"

I turned around and looked at her. She is almost my high in heels. The senior reaper has sharp looks that can kill. She looked like a mean 6th grade math teacher without a ruler. Her Black hair is in a bun, and her skirt suit looked expensive. I looked at her tag, "Lisa Sherman, Senior Assistant Demonic Conservation."

I looked at her and asked. "You knew what I am?"

She fixed her glasses, and answered. "Yes, and fascinated with your history as well. You are no ordinary half breed. You have the power to save the future, and history itself."

I became confused. "What?"

"You do have the power to cleanse the black film. Am I right?"

"Yes." I slowly answered.

"Good! Then come with me." Then we walked away. Then I walked right behind her leaving my dad and Mr. Morgan behind.

I remember my first interaction with the black film. It came from the wall and through my chest. But once it was inside of me it changes. The film was restored once it exits my arms, legs, and mouth. It changed from black to white blank film. It was so painful that I collapse on site when it was over. When the reapers came to check on me, my demon mark appeared on my chest.

"A demon has the capability to choose their master and brads them with their marks as sign of their contract with the devil. Each mark is different on demons but has on common place... There left hands." Lisa explains

"But what has to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, your mark on your chest, which only happens when the black film attacks you, activates and takes the demonic film's power in to your body. Demons don't have that capability to use their marks because a different power was granted to them. It can only be used to mark their masters. Your mark is like a defense mechanism, a detector, and a cleanser in one."

"... And that will mean?"

"Your mark is infused with the power of a reaper. A reaper read the soul of the dead by their life records. You saw the memories' of Grell and others souls when the black film attacked you, right?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me what happened after that and what did you do?"

I didn't give it much thought. "I kept the memories until I get to the Library of Records, transfer them into blank books or books with missing pages."

"By putting your hand on those pages the memories appear in to words of a person or person's life."

I looked at her and said. "You love your job, don't you?"

We burst out laughing.


End file.
